On the Surface
by Ms Frosty
Summary: How could Arnold possibly trust a girl, which he knew for about six years of his young life, but which caused him so much trouble? He'd preferably trust a girl, which he knew for a couple of days, but which he thought cared for him...
1. Chapter 1 Sand and Ice Cream

**A/N:** It came to me all of a sudden, when I was in my bed…I thought about it and decided to write. I haven't been writing for quite some time. I suck at the summaries and I probably just suck and everything I'm trying to do. Anyways, I'm unemployed right now and just have all the time in the world to do something I've been wanting to do for quite some time…

I won't leave this unfinished.

So, for the story – you're all familiar with the plot of episode "Summer Love", but I've always wondered what would happen if Summer succeeded in her evil scheme. I know, it's a little bit sad, but I guess I'm into writing sad stories, thought I'm a pretty positive person)

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I don't own anything)

* * *

**Chapter 1** – _**"Sand and Ice Cream"**_

Sand was everywhere. On her shoes, in her hair, it danced around in the wind, making her shiver just a little bit, giving her creeps. She wasn't cold or anything, on the opposite the wind was quite pleasant, she sighed and looked at her ice cream. It was starting to melt in her hand, small drops of vanilla liquid slid down her hand, creating dark spots on the sand. Helga loved ice cream, for some reason it helped her carry her thoughts away and was a good thing, when she needed to think. Even when situation seemed to be out of hand, it somehow helped to make right decisions, thought right Helga looked like nothing bothered her in this world, but only on the outside. Her other "ice-cream", the one she was obsessed with nearly two-thirds of her young life was waiting for a girl…the kind of girl he always liked, sweet, feminine, pretty and popular, perhaps…But only on the outside, on the surface…Because he was just a toy in her dirty little hands, because her eyes were saying 'I love you', because she was nice with him around, and he had fallen for it…All this time, Helga was trying to prove it to him, but he didn't believe her…He didn't even have to struggle with his second thoughts, he just didn't have any. They had so much in common, as he thought, Summer told him they would see each other again after vacation, she said he built the most amazing sand castle…Oh, Helga could go on and on, cursing herself for everything she had done to him, even after apologizing…She noticed how Summer took advantage of him, because he didn't seem to accept her apology it like she thought he would. Maybe he was right in a way, forgiving a person after so many years of tormenting was quite a big thing. But Helga just couldn't let it go just like that…She was going to tell him for one last time, for once and for all, that it was a bad idea – to build a sand castle with Summer. A day ago she overheard her and that Sandy-guy discussing their evil scheme. Helga thought that even she wouldn't go this far, maybe for Arnold's love she would do anything, but nothing of that sort…To use poor boy to build a castle for her and then just dump him like an unwanted thing, just so she could be in a Babe-watch, how could she even compare such a wonderful boy as Arnold and a TV-show? It was too much, she had to do something urgently.

The answer to her prayers was coming closer on a small motorbike, as she spotted it she knew – time won't be waiting…

"Arnold! Arnold!" – Helga called him, so he could hear her.

"Forget it, Helga, I'm waiting for Summer."

"She's over here, and…"

"Look, I don't know what came to you and why you've suddenly became so aware of what's going on between me and Summer, but I think what you need to do is just stay out of my way like you said yourself, because whatever you are doing right now is just not going to work out."

"But, Arnold…"

"I've told you, I just…don't believe you."

Helga looked down at her feet. She had suddenly realized why he told her that. It was all about trust. How could Arnold possibly trust a girl, which he knew for about six years of his young life, but which caused him so much trouble? He'd preferably trust a girl, which he knew for a couple of days, but which he thought cared for him…And again, it was all on the surface, he just didn't see it and probably didn't want to see…She knew he hadn't been looking at her already, when Helga lifted her head she spotted her beloved Arnold, waving a hand at Summer, the girl, who had closed his eyes on the truth, the one who totally wrapped him around her dirty little finger, the one, who was going to break his heart…

Helga didn't say anything, she just whispered in her mind:

"_I'll be waiting for you at the pierce, my love…"_

* * *

"Hey, Summer!" – Arnold waved at her.

"Hey, Arnold! Ready to build our winning sand-castle?"

"Sure, Summer." – he looked at the back of him suddenly, but no one was around.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing…nothing, really."

"Was that girl from your school bugging you again?"

"Uh huh, she told me I shouldn't participate in that competition with you, because she thinks you've got some 'evil plan' against me."

"Oh, what a nonsense, Arnold. She's probably just being jealous of us… "

"She's probably just being crazy, that's what I think."

Summer smiled at him with a corner of her lips and thought:

"_Oh boy, that boy is even more stupid, I could ever imagine, that girl is going all ga-ga over him and he doesn't even notice. Poor girl, not so lucky as I am."_

"Come on, Arnold, it's probably time to win this trophy."

"You're right, let's go!"

Helga stood at the pierce for the past couple of hours, she didn't bother to watch the competition, only so she could watch her beloved Arnold going all goofy on Summer? Forget it, she had done enough today. Besides, seeing how Summer all of a sudden changes her mind and just tears him down like an unwanted puppy was too much, she would never wanted to see her love suffer. The most bitter thing in this story was that she couldn't stop it…She had every stinking chance to have her Arnold being sorry for not listening to her, for not believing her in the first place. He could see she was his friend after all, if only he could…


	2. Chapter 2 Closer

**A/N: **Chapter two of my so-called "what if"-story. I'm kind of feeling bad for both Arnold and Helga, this is sad and all. You'll see how Summer finally tells Arnold to back off, it's a bit short, maybe, but it's a bit difficult for me to write long chapters, I don't know why, I'm just freeing my soul as always. Hope you'll enjoy. Chapter 3 will be posted later, just as soon as I'll come up with a proper ending.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**"Closer."**_

She walked in silence along the shore, indulging unrestrained dreams about him. The heady taste of his lips and the depth of his amazing eyes were pursuing her night and day, she still harbored those memories of their first kiss. Poor Arnold. How many times he was telling her to show her real self how many hours he spent in praying for her bullying to end, well, she stopped and Arnold didn't even notice…Probably got used to the fact that she was a bully… The sand was caressing her legs and the sea was quietly whispering with its waves, while she imagined in her mind how her beloved was going to be rejected by Summer. She just wished she could save him, she should have, but alas… And there, in an uncontrolled maze of her girlhood dreams, they still stood side by side. He was looking into her eyes, and she just prayed to make this moment never-ending ...

She sat down on the pier, peering in unusual colors of the wonderful evening. She knew there was an unknown force between them, which always reduced the distance that separated them. She stubbornly believed in it, too bad he didn't. Helga probably wanted to leave this world of illusion and continue to live on, but she could never agree with the fact that she was lonely, especially after she met him for the very first time. She just knew – Helga Pataki could never love anyone else…

And since she knew he was in trouble, she was the one to blame. Technically no, but where did her enthusiasm go? Where was her pressure side, when she desperately needed it?

The only thing keeping her alive was the fact that the hour of their meeting was closer and closer. He inevitably would come to her, to tell her she was right…

* * *

Competitors were ready. In just few more minutes the sand castle competition was about to start. Five couples were taking part, thought it seemed like everyone were feeling nervous, they actually kept their countenance.

Arnold shivered just a bit, putting his arms around his body. Thought he felt happy, something was bothering him. Something just didn't feel right and he couldn't tell what. He suddenly thought about Helga and the way she acted. Maybe she was crazy, but it seemed like she was sincere for him. Now he just thought that it wasn't him, who torn her down, but some other part of his self that he wasn't able to control.

"Feeling nervous, Arnold?" – Summer asked him.

"Not really. After all, it's not about wining right? It's about having fun."

"What, are you crazy? Of course this competition is about wining! It's about this 1st prize, taking part in a tv-show. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Well, I don't know, I really think that 1st prize is just a good addition to the whole prosess."

"Oh, come on, Arnold, I've seen what you're doing to the sand, there is no way those losers can actually beat us!"

"Yea, perhaps you're right…"

Summer sounded like she didn't actually care to have fun, all she wanted was to win. Arnold didn't mind wining, perhaps, but again, something in his soul trembled. What if Helga was right? This thought was bugging him again, no matter how much he tried to push it away.

* * *

The competition started with the sound of the siren and there was nothing he could do right now, but to win this…

"And the winners of this summer's sandcastle competition are Arnold and Summer! Congratulations, guys! – the MC exclaimed, shaking Arnold's hand. – First prize – both of you will appear in our TV Show Babe Watch, right here at our beach!"

Arnold just stood there with a certificate in his hands, with a dumb smile on his face. He looked at the sprays of ocean, at the setting sun, at Summer. She seemed to be happy with everything, right now she was posing to a photographer like a real girly-girl.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do I get to play my part exactly with this boy, or do I get to choose, maybe?" – Summer asked, when she finished her posing.

"Sure thing, babe, just as long as your partner is a good actor and all." – MC answered.

"Good." – Summer smiled. "Now give me that, kid." – she said, taking the certificate out of Arnold's hands."If I get to choose who I am going to be filmed with, I choose my friend Sandy."

"Yea, yea, sure, just be there in a half an hour, we'll start."

"Hey Summer, what's that about? I thought we were in this together?"

"Well, Arnold, this is just it, you thought so. But the truth is – I've chosen my good friend here, we'll look perfect together in that TV-show. And besides, he's going to be my manager."

"But, that's not fair. I thought you liked me."

"Oh, brother, look, I'm fourteen, there is no way I would like such a dumb nine-year old kid like you. But, thanks to your good sculptural skills I have my own way to the fame and glory. "

"And you're not even sorry for doing such thing?"

"No. Why should I be sorry for myself? I did what I have to do, Arnold, and I think it works out for me. Too bad, you didn't listen to your ugly little friend here, she was right."

"Hey, take that back! Helga is not ugly!"

"Yea, you right, she's not ugly, she's just terrible. And crazy, just like you. You two deserve each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a star-career to maintain."

With that Summer turned around and walked away, hand in hand with Sandy-guy, leaving Arnold in despair, agony and shame.


	3. Chapter 3 I have my Moments

**A/N: **Finally, I've got this finished in a way I wanted. Please don't mind my language, I just didn't want to make both Arnold and Helga so nervous, but believe me, they were nervous, I just think it goes without saying, so I just didn't write about it. You could probably tell how Helga felt when Arnold came up to her with an apology. Thanks everyone for your support!

* * *

**Chapter 3: "_I have my Moments"_**

It was hard for him to talk. Perhaps, she had already known he was standing behind her back, his hands rubbing sweaty neck. He was definitely not prepared to face her, what was she going to say? Was she going to yell, was she going to pound him? How was he going to even come near without looking dumb? He felt guilty and stupid, the only thing he could do in his Arnold-ish way - to say he was sorry. But before he could open his mouth he heard Helga spoke first.

"Self-confidence is certainly not a bad thing, football-head, but this time you have gone too far." – she said without turning around.

"Well, I guess I've never thought about it before this whole thing happened." – he answered.

"Well, maybe it's time you did. And think about it very seriously. Since it's not the first time you've snapped."

"I will. I promise."

"You know…" – Helga turned around and finally looked in Arnold's eyes. "You looked so happy, so enthusiastic, just like a little child, which you still are. It's nice to know you can make someone so happy."

Helga sighed willfully and looked in his direction, he was still standing a couple of feet away from her, looking around nervously, she could feel like something was happening inside him, something was changing dramatically, but she still could not understand what. It felt like a strange emptiness, dullness and pain was filling him.

"Can I sit down next to you?"

"Oh, so you want to talk about it, huh? Whatever floats your boat, football-head." – Helga answered, crossing her hands over the chest.

He lifted his gaze at her and at first he thought about not allowing her to see what was going on inside his heart. He somehow was thankful she wasn't a witness of his stupid position. He desperately was trying to think of what to do now, but nothing was coming to the mind. The only thing bugging his oblong shaped brain was trying to understand the reason for her apparently deliberate act, and now he was going to figure it out.

"Helga, tell me honestly, why were you so desperate to tell me about Summer's plans? Couldn't you just, I don't know, act like nothing was going on, like you usually did?"

"I don't know…I guess I've kind of…felt sorry for you…" – she tried to sound as cool and indifferent as possible, but her trembling voice betrayed her. "We may have some differences, Arnold-o, and I might be the last person on this planet whom you wanted to built your sandcastle with, but even I wouldn't go this far as your so-called friend Summer."

"You know, Helga, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that maybe…Maybe in a good way of course…maybe you were just a tiny bit…jealous?" – he asked with a tiny smile, feeling a hot pink blush coming to his cheeks.

"What? Jealous? Me? You've got to be kidding, football-head!" – she screamed with her eyes becoming really wide.

"Don't get me wrong, okay? It's just that once again I'm convinced that you're not even half-bad as you always act. And what I'm trying to say that I'm really sorry for not listening to you. You were right."

"Well, doi, Arnold. Why else why would I even bother to tell you that if I wasn't sure?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Helga rolled her eyes.

"You're so unbelievable, Arnie, seems like you've got used to the bully-victim thing, every time I'm trying to act nice, like you've always wanted me to, you never listen to anything I say. Since the only way to get your attention is to be your bully, that's how it's going to be."

"I don't get it, Helga. Since when do you want my attention?"

"Since I've noticed you and your dopey little friend were hanging out. Girls are way ahead when it comes to romantic relationships. And I've kind of guessed that she liked something else in you. Not for just being you…"

"Now I'm confused even more."

"_Oh me too, Arnold, me too…_" – Helga mimicked Summer's voice. "Haven't you noticed she told you that every time you were telling something about yourself?"

"You've been watching me…"

"Look, Arnold-o, that's not important right now, the only thing you should know that you should never judge a book by its cover, that's all."

"Yeah, I know that. And there's plenty of fish in the sea. I've heard it somewhere, not too long ago."

"You don't say..."

Helga somehow wondered how could she stay so calm when both of them were so obvious, she wondered if Arnold was just playing dumb guy or was he really that dumb? Didn't he remember, that every time he had some romantic fiasco, she, Helga Pataki, was always by his side?

Arnold looked at his feet, hanging from the pier, millions and millions of thoughts were spinning around, he couldn't pick just one to focus on. He just knew Helga was right and she saved him once again, cheered him up in her own distinctive Helga Pataki manner. And he was okay with it, because he could never get used to the fact that Helga sometimes, especially when no one was around, was nice. And he was also okay with it. She may be a bully, a mystery, an enigma, but he couldn't remember she lied to him…

"Thank you, Helga. For being a friend."

"I have my moments, football-head."

Helga smiled and looked in the direction of beach, where shooting was still in progress. She could see Sandy-guy rescue his beloved Summer from drowning in the depths of the ocean. Tenderly carried her to the shore and kissed her on the lips, pretending to do a mouth-to-mouth…

"You know…It should have been us, winning a sand-castle competition, being filmed for that tv-show…" – Arnold said, looking in the same direction.

Helga's heart skipped a beat and her eyes grew even wider than before.

"Are you crazy? You'd think I wanted to be some kind of drowning doll to be rescued by some football-headed freak like you? I'd rather had a root canal."

Arnold looked at her with his eyes half-lidded.

"Whatever you say, Helga."


End file.
